The Prophecy
by Sapphira86
Summary: Well, the guys at TMK's forums absolutely LOVED this story, so I decided, based on their recommendations, to publish it here. PG-13 for a more mature theme. Summary's inside. The 2nd chapter of Part 2...
1. Shattered Dreams

Summary:   
  
2 Kingdoms… 1 War… 1 Child… 1 Destiny…   
  
It seemed like a perfect evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Bowser kidnapped the Princess, once again. But this time it was different—much different. Something happened—something terrible—which changed everyone's lives—especially Peach's—forever, seemingly overnight. As the Mushroom World is turned upside-down, and the famous heroes struggle to survive, a new hero arises after many long, hard years pass. Struggling through her hardships, eventually she discovers the truth of her identity. The hope of the future lies within her hands as she seeks to fulfill her destiny, with the help of several familiar faces.  
  
------------------------  
  
Part 1: A Tragic Fate  
  
Chapter 1: Shattered Dreams  
  
------------------------  
  
"*And a child of Good and Evil shall come to rise. Good will perish and Evil will reign, but the child will destroy the Evil, and Good will prevail once more.*"  
  
"What does that mean?" Mario asked.  
  
"I don't know. It came to me in a dream the other night," Merlon replied.  
  
Mario thought for a moment. "It sounds like some sort of prophecy."  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
------------------------  
  
Luigi came inside, shuffling through the mail. "Hey, Mario! You have a letter."  
  
"Cool! Who's it from?"  
  
"Open it!"  
  
Mario carefully opened the envelope and silently read the elegant words scripted on the beautiful stationery.  
  
*Dear Mario,  
  
*Please come to the castle as soon as you can. I have a surprise for you.  
  
*Yours truly,   
  
*Peach*  
  
As his mind processed the words, he exclaimed, "Wow! A letter from the Princess! She wants me to come over! …I gotta go! See ya, Bro.!" Mario rushed out of the house as Luigi rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Your Highness! I have just received a disturbing vision!" A blue-cloaked figure approached as a familiar grotesque monarch glanced up from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" It was Bowser.  
  
"A voice told me this—" Kamek, the figure, told him the exact same words Merlon had told Mario earlier, "—It came to me in a dream!"  
  
"What could it mean…?" Bowser thought about it for a second. "…It sure doesn't sound good…!"  
  
"What should we do?"   
  
"We must think of something…"  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario soon arrived at Peach's Castle. The guards immediately noticed the figure approaching, and smiles formed across their faces as they realized who it was. They eagerly welcomed him in as he stepped into the comforting castle.   
  
It was just as he had remembered it—the sky-blue walls with puffy white clouds painted on them…the crimson velvet rug leading up to the top of the stairs…the elegant doors with the insignia of a star on them—he had been there many times before.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mario!" Toad, one of the Royal Mushroom Retainers and close friend to Princess Peach and Mario, headed toward him. "The Princess is upstairs, in her private chambers right now. Go ahead, she's waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks, Toad!"   
  
He headed up the stairs and opened the door. The lovely princess stood gazing out the window, then slowly she turned as she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Hi, Mario! I'm so glad you made it." Her voice was just as beautiful as she. "I made something for you." She walked over to a nearby table and showed him a scrumptious delectable. "Here, it's a strawberry cake."  
  
"Wow, thank you, Peach. It looks delicious!" He glanced back up at her. "What's the special occasion?"  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like making it for you." She smiled and cut the cake, placing a slice each on two plates, one for each of them. He waited as she sat down on the velvety sofa, then sat down, himself, on a matching easy chair.  
  
"Mmm…this is so delicious!" He seemed slightly nervous. "Hey Peach, why don't you meet me at Shooting Star Summit this evening? It's very beautiful…"  
  
"I'd love to! How's 8:00 sound?" she queried, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Perfect! But I must go now. Thank you for the cake. See you tonight?"  
  
"I'll see you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, his face starting to blush. "Bye!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Inside a dark dungeon-like place, three dark figures stood moping. They were obviously being punished for something.  
  
"I hate this place. Why does Bowser always lock us up?" It was the voice of Wendy O. Koopa.  
  
"'Cuz he says we're a bunch of no-good, lousy failures," replied her brother Larry.  
  
Morton chimed in, "He's the one stupid enough to think we can beat Mario."  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" Wendy shouted, "You may have given in to that plumber, but I haven't!"  
  
"He beat you up, too!" Morton sneered. Wendy turned to a defensive position, and the two continued to argue. Larry was sick of their constant bickering.   
  
"Guys! Shut up! Maybe if you can keep from arguing for two seconds, Bowser'd let us out sooner!" Wendy and Morton stopped, and each gave him an evil scowl.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was 8:00. The sky was a beautiful deep navy, with gorgeous celestial wonders colorfully streaking across the night. The princess and the plumber reached the top of the hill on Shooting Star Summit and sat down on a blanket spread over the cool grass.  
  
Mario smiled. "Thank you for coming, Princess."  
  
"Wow… It's so beautiful…and romantic…" She focused on the wondrous sky above.  
  
"Peach…there's something I'd like to ask you," Mario spoke softly, slightly shy.  
  
Her attention turned to the red-clad hero, "What is it?"  
  
"We've known each other for a long time… I can't even remember how long now…"  
  
"I know…" she smiled, "It seems like I've known you for as long as the stars have shown in the night sky…"  
  
"We've gotten to be very…close," Mario continued, "I'm not sure how to say this, but…I've loved you since the day we first met…"  
  
"…Oh, Mario…" Her blue eyes twinkled. Mario gathered his courage, his eyes transfixed on hers. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Peach…will you…marry me?" He opened up a small box and showed her a beautiful ring.  
  
Peach shrieked with delight. "Oh, Mario! I've always loved you, too! Of course I will!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him frantically. "I've been waiting my whole life for you to ask me… This is a dream come true!"  
  
Mario smiled at her and glanced back up at the night sky. "Peach! Look! Look at all those shooting stars!" A gorgeous meteor shower took place, sending thousands of twinkling stars plummeting down past the horizon.   
  
Peach leaned softly against him. "It's so lovely…" Her thoughts drifted off as they gazed at the stars long into the night.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Your Highness!" Kamek entered the throne room. "I have had yet another disturbing vision."  
  
Bowser looked slightly annoyed. "Now what?"  
  
"It was the Princess!" Kamek stammered, "…And…Mario…!"  
  
"What?!" He turned to an alert position. "What about them?! Go on!"  
  
"Your Highness…they were…uh…" he was having trouble forming the words, "…Mario asked the Princess to marry him! They're engaged!"  
  
"What?!" Bowser stared at Kamek in disbelief. "No!! This cannot be! I made her promise… Urgghh!!" His scaly face turned red with fury.  
  
"What should we do, Sir?" Kamek asked timidly.  
  
"Urghhh!!" Bowser opened his fierce mouth as a bright orange stream of fire emerged from it, lighting the dark room. He was so enraged, Kamek was afraid he was going to explode.  
  
"Sir, you must control yourself! Please!"  
  
"Never have I been so furious!" he growled. His voice suddenly changed into a cool and confident tone, as he brushed back his coarse hair with his scaly claw. "Kamek! Come. I have a plan!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario and Peach continued to lie on the cool grass, still gazing at the celestial wonders. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Peach suddenly sat up, rising out from his arms. "Look how late it is! It's after midnight!"  
  
Mario looked at her eyes and quickly glanced back up at the sky. "We should probably go, huh."  
  
The two quietly gathered up their things and headed back toward the castle, which happened to be close by. They walked side by side, the faint rustle of their feet on the soft ground making the only sound.  
  
"Peach," Mario broke the silence, "Today I visited Merlon, and he told me of a strange dream he had." The princess's eyes met his. "He said a voice came to him and told him this… 'And a child of Good and Evil shall come to rise—'" he continued the rest of the visualization.  
  
"Wow, that's strange," Peach said, absorbing it in her mind, "I wonder what it could mean?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Merlon said he had no idea…but…it sounds like a prophecy."  
  
"Hmm…" the Princess wondered. Her mind drifted back to the events of earlier that evening. Soon they realized they were already back at the castle.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're here…" Peach sighed. "Thank you so much for the most wonderful evening. Goodnight, Mario." She leaned over to kiss his nose, but Mario turned his face and slowly met her tender lips with his. For the first time, they both kissed with pure, genuine love.   
  
Peach looked up and smiled gently. "I love you," she whispered, as she closed the castle door softly behind her. Mario smiled, then quickly he started to head back to his home.  
  
------------------------  
  
In her room, Peach got ready for bed and put on her nightgown. She lay down on her soft, cozy bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the wonderful evening she had had. Not able to sleep, she walked outside to her balcony and looked at the starry night sky. She fingered her new ring and slowly the realization absorbed into her mind. *I'm going to be married.*  
  
She smiled and sighed. "Oh, Mario…"  
  
She sat down in the balcony chair, her mind wandering as she gazed at the sky. Then she remembered the prophecy Mario had told her.  
  
*"And a child of Good and Evil shall come to rise…"* The words played over and over in her head. What does it mean? she wondered, but soon her mind drifted into the world of dreams, as she lay asleep in her chair, overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
A breeze drifted over the dreaming princess. There was a faint whirring sound. She heard it—it was the sound of propellers in the wind. Still half asleep, she was unaware of what was happening. Suddenly a scaly claw came up from behind and clutched over her mouth. Instantly startled from her sleep, she tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
"Ha ha! I have you now, Princess!" the figure laughed.  
  
It was Roy Koopa.  
  
The gruesome turtle-like creature tied her up and pushed her into the Clown Copter. Her muffled screams were faintly discerned as they rode off to the massive castle of Bowser.  
  
The Copter landed and the princess was led out. Standing before the tied-up girl was the atrocious form of Bowser, surrounded by several guards. Some of them held her still.  
  
Bowser spoke gently. "Well hello there, Princess. How are you doing this evening?" She glared at him fiercely from behind her gagged mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bowser realized, "Guards! Untie Her Majesty at once." They then freed her immediately without hesitation. "Tsk, tsk…What were you thinking? How rude of you! She's our…guest."  
  
The princess frowned in utter disgust. "Bowser! Why am I here?!"  
  
"We had an agreement," he calmly replied, "It looks like you broke our little promise…"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't be so naïve, sweetness…"  
  
"Sweetness!?" Peach interrupted angrily, "Why are you talking this way? What do you want from me!? Why do you always kidnap me?"   
  
His eyes narrowed and met her gaze. "Guards! You're excused!" Silently everyone left.  
  
The princess was left cold and alone with the monster.   
  
"You really wanna know? All right, fine." He stared at her. "All this time I've kept it a secret from everyone… I made them think I kidnapped you just to make your kingdom vulnerable…"  
  
"What are you saying?" she gasped.  
  
"You wanna know the truth? Follow me." Bowser exited the room as the frightened princess reluctantly followed. She was led down the dark corridor when Bowser stopped abruptly and opened a door.   
  
The princess froze. The room looked exactly the same as her palace bedroom.  
  
"What's going on here?" she gasped, "What's my room doing here?"  
  
Bowser spoke gently, "I duplicated your room for you so you'd feel more…at home…"  
  
"Why?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"You're gonna be here a long time…" he replied, "The truth is…I love you, Peach."  
  
"What?!?!" she gasped, unbelieving what she had just heard, "You're serious?!!"  
  
"You broke my heart, Peach," he spoke glumly, "As long as you remained single, I had a chance… But instead, you decide to marry my sworn nemesis!"  
  
"What?!" Peach was taken aback. "I love Mario! And I hate you! You never had a chance with me! And you never will! Why can't you just leave me alone?!!"  
  
"Please! Don't torture my soul any longer!" he cried, "Have pity on me!"  
  
"Pity?! On *you?!* You have pity on *me*! You've tortured not only me, but Mario and everyone in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" She looked at him irritably. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"I've tried to hold back… Please, stop resisting me! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Well it's too late for that," she retorted, "Go back to the fiery pit, where you belong."  
  
"Oh…Princess…have mercy on my agonizing soul," he cried, "Let go of your hatred! Please…I can no longer hold myself back…"  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, Bowser edged himself toward the princess. Terrified, she cowered back in utter fear.  
  
"What are you doing…?!" she shrieked. He came closer. "Help! Heeelllp me, someone! Please!"  
  
Amidst her screams, the scandalous monster slashed her nightgown, ripping it to long, dangling shreds. He then grabbed her and forced her down.   
  
She was raped.  
  
Peach struggled and screamed with all her might. "Help meeeee!!"   
  
Bowser got up and exited the room, leaving the terrified girl whimpering to herself. She sat on her bed, her beautiful pink silk nightgown now in pieces, placed her head in her hands, and wept bitterly all throughout the night. 


	2. Dismay

Chapter 2: Dismay  
  
------------------------  
  
It was morning, the sun already having been peeking out for a while. Mario had just awoken, still lying in bed. Luigi, being an early riser, was already up, fixing breakfast. He heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh pretty please, let me get it!" Luigi muttered sarcastically. He opened the door and immediately recognized the figure.  
  
"Toad!"  
  
"Hurry!" he panted, obviously out of breath, "Get Mario! The Princess is missing!  
  
Mario yawned, just getting up. "What?!" he exclaimed upon hearing these words.  
  
"How did this happen?!" Luigi asked apprehensively.  
  
"Hurry, you guys must follow me to the castle!" Toad cried.  
  
They immediately went to Peach's Castle, where all the people were in an uproar. Everyone was searching the palace—for the princess, for clues, for *anything*. Luigi spotted Princess Daisy standing in the hallway, distraught.  
  
"Daisy!" He came up to her. "Daisy, are you all right?"  
  
"Look at me…" she sniffled, "I'm crying! I never cry, never ever… What's wrong with me…?"  
  
"Daisy…"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, Luigi…" she cried, "How could such an awful thing happen…? Poor, poor Peach… She's already gone through so much…" Daisy placed a tissue to her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I know, I know," he attempted to comfort her, "Don't worry, we'll get her back…"  
  
Daisy looked at him, her eyes full of hope. Then she burst into tears, crying hysterically. Luigi put his arms around her, stroking her soft auburn hair as she wept on his shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario headed off toward Peach's room and hesitantly opened the door with a creak. He looked around, when he spotted a white envelope with his name written elegantly on it lying on Peach's dresser. Slowly he clutched the letter and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Peach…" he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll rescue you. Everything will go back…just the way it was before this mess… I swear, if Bowser's…" Anger boiled up inside him. "He'll pay, by the Stars he will…!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Whimpering, the Princess slowly got up and wrapped the bed sheets around her. Walking over to the balcony, she sat down in a chair. She looked out at the daytime sky, the view much different than from her castle, and wept.  
  
"Oh…why did this have to happen to me…?" she lamented, "I wish someone could help me…" She glanced up desperately. "…Oh please…"  
  
A light flickered in the sky. She had seen it. *Could it really be?* she wondered. The light came closer. *Yes! It is!!* Peach recognized it immediately as it flew to her.  
  
"I came as fast as I could…" the little Star Kid panted.  
  
"Twink! What are you doing here?!" she gasped.  
  
"I heard your wish, so I came to help you," Twink replied energetically, "I'll do what ever I can."  
  
"Oh, thank the Stars!" she exclaimed, her heart full of joy, "I missed you so much." Twink then realized where the princess was at.  
  
"Princess, why are you here?" he asked slowly, "Did Bowser kidnap you again?"  
  
"I'm afraid so…" she quavered, "He never stops. I've lost track of how many times now…"  
  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped, "Hurry! You must go!"  
  
Reluctantly, Twink looked back at her then flew off out the window. The banging continued.  
  
"What is it?!" Peach shouted after the coast was clear.  
  
The door opened as Wendy O. Koopa entered the room.  
  
"Here's your clothes, Toadstool." She plopped one of Peach's traditional dresses carelessly on a chair. "I see Bowser's made sure you're at home," she commented. Wendy glanced at her torn outfit. "Nice nightgown. I'm guessing the handiwork of him, too?" she smirked.  
  
Peach, ignoring this comment, picked up the dress.  
  
"…Thank you," she replied, trying to sound pleasant, "…You don't sound like you like your father."   
  
Wendy turned away and shrugged. "Puuhh…" Inaudibly she mumbled something under her breath. "Who would?"   
  
Wendy left and closed the door. Peach changed into her dress and sighed heavily. *Mario…please find me…*  
  
------------------------  
  
The Koopa king stood in front of his massive army. Troops chattered until the booming voice of Bowser echoed throughout their ears.  
  
"All right, Troops, it is now time. For years, we have been dominated by the Mushroom Kingdom. It is now time to end this.   
  
"Each of my commanders will lead you to a city or village in the Mushroom Kingdom. You will construct a full-scale assault—capture all inhabitants, and kill those who resist.  
  
"Your commanders have the plans they are to follow. Force the cities into an alliance with the Koopa Kingdom. If they do not comply, then you will destroy everything—nothing is to be left, is that clear?! Now go!"  
  
The immense militia marched away, setting off to its destination. 


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected  
  
------------------------  
  
Three weeks had passed. Already, Bowser's Troops had completely taken over the once beautiful Mushroom Kingdom. Cities were burned to the ground. Lifeless bodies lay strewn about everywhere, covering the blood-stained land. Those who were not slaughtered were captured and forced into slavery.   
  
No town was spared; the loyal inhabitants had refused to join Bowser's vile fleet, and they paid terrible consequences for it. Few people were scattered and left hiding, fearing for their precious lives. Many were missing, presumed dead. Among those were Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toad.  
  
Others living in towns outside the Kingdom fled to more isolated places in the Mushroom World. Bowser had already conquered some other lands, such as Moleville and Seaside Town, which surrendered immediately without a fight.  
  
The Princess was still held captive, however, she was treated as a "guest"—if it could even be called that. For the first time since the unfortunate first night, the cretin Bowser entered her room.  
  
"Ah, my love, how are you this afternoon?" he asked casually. The princess was furious about his presence.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she demanded, "You stay the heck away from me!"  
  
"Relax, Princess, I'm not going to hurt you." He moved his gruesome claw towards her shoulder. She shoved it away and faced him defensively.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she shouted, "You said……" Suddenly, her face flushed very white. Immediately, she rushed to the bathroom and vomited.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bowser asked, but she continued. "Kamek!" he shouted, "Come here at once!" Before the words could escape his mouth, the head Magikoopa entered the room.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
"The princess is ill; take her to our Medical Area."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kamek ran over to the frail princess.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed. He pointed his wand at her, and she began to glow. "Help!" she shrieked. In the blink of an eye, Peach disappeared. She had been teleported to the Medical Area.  
  
------------------------  
  
A few hours had passed, and Peach warily opened her eyes. She found herself lying in her bed, back in her room. Suddenly she felt ill again and rushed to the bathroom. After she finished vomiting, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible and noticed that it looked like she had gained a few pounds.  
  
*Oh great,* she sighed, *I barf my head off and gain weight. This is fun…*  
  
She lay back down, still not feeling that great. There was a rap on her door. Kamek slowly entered and tiptoed over to Peach, trying not to wake her deliberately. But he noticed she already was.  
  
"Good, you're awake," he said.  
  
"Uhhghh…!" Peach threw the blankets back and stared at the Magikoopa indignantly. "What?! I have a headache…" She put a hand over her face.  
  
"We finished testing you…to see why you were ill, and we found something…interesting…" He glanced at her cautiously.  
  
"What?" she moaned.  
  
"I don't know how else to tell you this…but the tests showed that there's another life form inside of you." She stared at him blankly. "You're pregnant."  
  
"What?!!" she screamed in disbelief, "What do you mean?! How is that possible?! Oh my gosh…no…!" She closed her eyes and shook her head in dismay.  
  
"This is an amazing situation," Kamek continued apathetically, "You see, this is the first human-Koopa crossover. It's never happened before." The princess ignored him.  
  
"Does Bowser know of this?" she queried.  
  
"Actually, I was just going to tell him."  
  
"You are not to tell him," she stated coldly.  
  
"Sorry, but I only take orders from His Highness…" Kamek bluntly replied. The princess fiercely picked up the unsuspecting Koopa by his collar, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Listen," she yelled softly, "You better not say a word about this, so help me, or I will break your bony, little behind so fast…" She peered fiercely into his thick lenses.   
  
"Y…y…yes, Princess…" he stammered.  
  
"That's better." She calmly put him back down, and he dashed off out of her room. 


	4. Heartfelt Wish

Chapter 4: Heartfelt Wish  
  
------------------------  
  
Two months had passed. Slowly Bowser had captured more lands, but luckily most of the Mushroom World was still in tact. Dinosaur Land was still holding strong since it was isolated and Bowser was more concerned with the mainland. Yoshi heard about the massacre, and he immediately departed to search for his missing friends. Meanwhile, other Yoshis helped harbor escapees of the conquered lands.  
  
Unlike Dinosaur Land, other places were not so lucky. One of the cities, Rose Town, had put up a good fight, but they soon became defenseless against the inexorable army. They were forced to surrender; all the residents were now slaves of the vile Koopa Empire.   
  
Princess Peach was still held at Bowser's Castle as she waited for Mario, her knight in shining armor, to come. But he was missing. The princess was now three months along and slightly starting to show. Isolating herself in her room, she spent her time lamenting over the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom and her lost fiancé. It was late in the morning and Peach had just woken up and sat up in bed. There was a knock on the door, and the formidable image of Bowser entered the room.  
  
"Good morning, Princess," he said pleasantly, "How's the little one?"  
  
Peach's eyes widened in horror. "What?! How do you know about that?!" she demanded.  
  
He looked at her nonchalantly. "Come now, Peach, don't get so worked up. It's clearly unmistakable; anyone could tell."  
  
"Kamek told you, didn't he?" she presumed.  
  
"He had no choice. I threatened to torture him."  
  
"Why are you here?" She looked at him coldly. "I thought I told you not to bother me." She turned away and crossed her arms.  
  
"I wanted to see a smile from you," Bowser conveyed, "It makes your face so much more delightful. Come on, just a little one?" He placed his scaly claw on her arm. The princess spun around, fuming.  
  
"Well tough luck, jerk!" she screamed, "You destroy my kingdom, kill my friends, separate me from my fiancé, and rape and impregnate me! Is that something to smile about?! Not to mention, this is only the *millionth* time you've kidnapped me! I'll smile when everything's normal, happy and peaceful once again, and the day you perish!" Her eyes clouded up. "I'm sick of you ruining my life! If you claim you love me so much, why do you torture me?! Uhhghh! Just go away…!" She turned away distraught as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She plopped down on her bed.  
  
"There, there…" Bowser comforted, "You just lie down and everything'll be all right…" He pulled out a small device as he attempted to ease her. Peach caught a glimpse of it; it was a hypodermic injection.  
  
"What's that?!" she shrieked, "What are you doing?!" She shrank away in terror, but Bowser grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back. Peach struggled to free herself, but he was too powerful.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt," he reassured, "Hold still…" He pressed the device to her neck and injected her.   
  
"Aaaahh!" she shrilled, flinching, "What'd you do to me?! Aaahh…! Help!!" A painful tingling sensation surged through her body.  
  
"It's designed to help you," Bowser stated, "It'll speed up the pregnancy…"  
  
"What?! How…?!" her voice trailed off.  
  
"Let's just say, that if this works, you're due in one month."  
  
Her eyes widened. "How is that possible?!" she gasped, "I don't even want this child! It's a monster, just like you!!" she screamed vehemently. "Get outta my sight! Now!"  
  
"You'll thank me one day!" he shouted, "You wouldn't last six months, let alone the full twelve!" With that, the detestable monster stormed out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" the princess screamed, "*Twelve* months?! It'd take a *year*?!" She shuddered at the thought as Bowser slammed the door shut. "Urghhh!! I hate you, Bowser!" Peach was both outraged and petrified, her emotions tangled in a huge disarray. She sat down on her bed, overwhelmed with everything.  
  
A light tapping sound was heard. It came from the balcony window. Peach walked over—it was him!  
  
"Twink!" she cried out. Quickly she opened the door. "You came back!"  
  
"Oh, Princess! How are you holding up?" the young Star Kid asked compassionately. The princess looked away and gave a heavy sigh. Understanding how she felt, he changed the subject.   
  
"…I got you a gift. Well…actually…a gift for your daughter…"  
  
Peach looked at him curiously. "A daughter…? It's a girl…? How do you kn—wait! How did you find out about this whole thing?" *I never told him anything… There's no way he could have known…* She was very dumbfounded, her mind whirling a mile a minute.  
  
Twink smacked his forehead. "Oh… I wasn't supposed to tell you…!" He shook his head and sighed. "Oh well… The Stars know everything that goes on in the world. I mean…well…I don't know everything, since I'm just a Star Kid…" he rambled, "But…I do know what happens, well…to you…" Her mind registered the concept and a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Twink! Are you saying that you're, like, a Star Guardian?!"   
  
"…In a way, yes…" he hesitated, thinking of a way to explain it, "Risen Stars can choose the person they wish to protect."  
  
"…And you chose me?" She was beginning to understand. "Oh, thank you, Twink."  
  
"Remember Geno?" he asked.  
  
"Geno?" She thought for a second. "Oh! Yes, I had almost forgotten about him!"  
  
Twink continued, "Well, he watches over Gaz—remember him?—of Rose Town." Peach's thoughts shifted as she heard these words.  
  
"Oh…are they okay?" she asked concernedly, "…I heard Rose Town was…destroyed…"  
  
"I…I'm not sure…" he replied, uncertain, "Right now, he and his mother are among the missing…"  
  
"Oh…I hope they're all right…" she trailed off. "Say…do you know if Mario or my friends are okay?" Her eyes glimmered with a touch of hope.  
  
Twink looked at her doubtfully. "…They're also missing… I'm sorry…" He spoke reluctantly, "A lot of people have fled to Yoshi's Island, since Dinosaur Land is safe for now…" He trailed off and realized the whole point of why he had come. "Oh yeah! Here's your gift."  
  
The princess opened the mystical pouch and her eyes locked on to a gorgeous glowing star dangling from a golden chain.  
  
"Oh…It's beautiful!" she awed, mesmerized, "Thank you, Twink! You're so sweet…"  
  
"It's a Star Pendant," Twink explained, "When worn it helps you in need… It helps the Stars hear your wishes more loudly and clearly, so they can find you quicker."  
  
"Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." She cherished it in her heart as she spoke to the little Star. Studying his eyes, she looked at him wholeheartedly. "Twink…I have a request. My child—when she's born—will need a Star Guardian to watch over her. Would you…?" she trailed off for Twink knew what she had implied.  
  
"Oh, Princess, I'd be honored!" His face brightened, but soon it faded down again. "But…it's not my decision… The Star Spirits must agree to it…" Peach glanced at the floor, mindlessly inspecting her nails, then looked back to the Star Kid.  
  
"Would you…be able to find Mario?" she paused, "If you do, please tell him I'm all right…and so is his daughter…  
  
"But, Peach, he's not the…"  
  
"Please…" she pressed, "Tell him… He needs to know…" Her voice quavered as she averted her eyes away in anguish. Twink felt great pity for her.  
  
"I…I'll do my best," he replied, "Goodbye, Princess…" Twink slowly flew away into the distance. He hated having to leave her, but it was the best he could do for her.  
  
"Goodbye!" she waved sadly, "…Oh…be careful, Twink…"   
  
The princess slowly closed the balcony window as sorrow poured over her heart. And she prayed for him, for her kingdom, her friends, for Mario. 


	5. Publicly Disgraced

Chapter 5: Publicly Disgraced  
  
------------------------  
  
The Mushroom people were furious. They could take it no longer. They would not be slaves to that malevolent beast. They would not let him hold their beloved princess captive. Rumors spread throughout the Koopa Empire that the slaves were planning to revolt. Bowser took to action immediately.  
  
Mario had been traveling for days. The once beautiful Mushroom Kingdom was a now just a large heap of crumbled ruins. Frequent tremors shook the earth, only adding to the demolition. Mario looked around, shuddering that something like this could ever happen. The piping system was down, so it took him much longer than expected to reach his destination.   
  
Then he spotted it; his hopes rose once again. Bowser's massive castle protruded above the grim skyline like a sore thumb. He was almost there; his heart skipped as he thought about the princess. How frightened she must have been.   
  
As he approached he realized something was astir. It appeared there was a large mob gathered in the courtyard of the castle. They were yelling angrily, and many held vivid torches, contrasting with the gloomy dark-gray sky. Mario came closer, standing far enough away so that he could just catch what was going on without being spotted. The crowd was growing louder and more intense.  
  
A dark figure appeared from behind a large curtain on a balcony above. A deep growl echoed throughout the air, and the crowd immediately silenced in terror. Two guards stood on either side of him as the gruesome Bowser scowled at the spectators below.  
  
"So you think you have the right to rebel against the all-powerful Bowser?! Pathetic fools!" he roared, "Be glad your lowly lives were spared. Unless you want to join your puny friends!" The crowd grew tense.   
  
"Your pitiful lives mean nothing to me! However, since I'm so kind, I'll give you worms a choice." His voice became cool and confident. "You can be good little slaves, shut your traps, and do as you're told, or continue your rebelling and be slaughtered. Either way, I really don't care. But it's in your best interest you choose the former." The people exchanged fearful glances.  
  
"We'll never surrender to you, you tyrant!" one man shouted, "We'll never betray Her Highness! Return the Princess!"  
  
The great multitude soon grew out of control. "Yeah! Give us back the Princess!" The crowd continued its shouting; Mario admired their loyalty and determination.   
  
Bowser scowled condescendingly. "So it's Princess Peach you're worried about," he sneered, "Well perhaps you might want to know that she has betrayed *you*." The people stood aghast. "She has joined my alliance without your petty consent." The crowd grew into an uproar at this deplorable news.  
  
"That's a lie!" one of the people shouted, "Of all people, she'd never agree to join your side! She's pure and just and would do anything to overcome the likes of you!" The crowd shouted in agreement.  
  
"Oh really?" Bowser sneered, "Guards! Bring her here!"  
  
The crowd stiffened as a distraught Peach was led onto the balcony. A crude, dark blanket was wrapped around her, her eyes closed, and her head slumped to her shoulders.  
  
"Tell them, Princess," Bowser continued softly, "Tell them how you've pledged your loyalty to the Koopa Empire." The crowd gazed at her with deep melancholy. Mario's heart sank as he saw the sorrow imprinted on his dear, sweet fiancée's face. *How dare he do this to her!* he thought angrily. The princess lifted her head to the people.  
  
"He's lying!" she pleaded, "Don't listen to him! I'd never abandon you! Please…!" Mario fought to keep his composure upon hearing his love's desperate cries, as his blood boiled with fury toward the evil Koopa king.  
  
Bowser interrupted her. "Why, Princess, you've forgotten what you've done—how you've even broken your moral standards to show your loyalty to me." Peach's face grew very pale. The crowd froze.  
  
"Allow me to show you your chaste princess." As he spoke, Bowser grabbed the blanket draped around her and yanked it off of her. The crowd gasped in disbelief as they saw her protruding abdomen from her crude makeshift dress. Mario's heart dropped. Peach slumped down and buried her face in her delicate hands.  
  
"There's no denying it now," Bowser scoffed.   
  
The princess lifted her head desperately. "Please! It's not what you think!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face, "I'd never do such a thing! I'd never join his side! Please! He for—"  
  
"Guards! Take her away!" Bowser growled, cutting off the despaired girl's cries. She screamed as she was carried off behind the balcony curtain.   
  
"Anyone still wanna rebel? I suggest you follow your dear princess's example and pledge loyalty to the Empire." The detestable monster laughed menacingly as he exited behind the curtain. The spectators where too shocked to move. And Mario—his fiancée, his one true love, was pregnant—and with the child of his arch-nemesis. His soul was crushed beyond repair as he walked desolately back to the Mushroom Kingdom.   
  
And it began to rain. 


	6. Grim Truth

Chapter 6: Grim Truth  
  
------------------------  
  
Twink had been searching long and hard to find Mario, but his hopes were growing thin. He was racking his brain out, trying to think of where he could be. As he flew over the ruins of Toad Town, it finally occurred to him that Mario could be in the Princess's Castle. Twink shuddered at how such a once lovely palace had transformed into a crumbling landmark.  
  
It was easy to get in; the beautiful doors were now just a heap of rubble, and much of the exterior had disintegrated. Twink tried searching all the castle's rooms, but most were blocked with wreckage, including the princess's bedroom. All seemed hopeless, until he remembered the secret passage Peach had showed him when he first met her. Trying to figure out his whereabouts, Twink discovered that the room with the passage was not blocked.  
  
Slowly, he flew through the dark, silent passageway and emerged at the princess's unlit fireplace in her bedroom. The lights were off, but there was enough light in order to see, since it was the middle of the grim day. But then Twink heard a noise—it was very faint, yet it was a distinguishable rustling sound.  
  
"Hello…?" the young Star asked timidly, "Is anyone there?" He sensed the presence of another life as the rustling noise grew louder.  
  
"Someone please help me!" It was the cry of a desperate voice. Twink looked around the dim room frantically, trying to find where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"Over by the closet…" the voice coughed weakly.   
  
Twink found the light switch and flipped it on. Now able to see better, he flew over and saw the image of Toad lying on the floor with a fallen bookcase crushing his short legs.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?!" Twink gasped.  
  
"I…I don't know…" Toad spoke weakly, "I can hardly feel my legs…"  
  
"I'll try to help…" He feebly attempted to lift the bookcase, but it was no use. "Uhhhgh! It won't budge!" Twink sighed helplessly.  
  
"Wait! Go find Mario!" he realized.  
  
Twink's heart skipped. "Mario! Where is he?"  
  
"Last time I heard, he was heading for the basement."  
  
"Hang on, I'll go look…"   
  
Going through the secret passage again, Twink eventually made his way to the castle's basement floor. He stopped as he saw the red-clad hero slumped in a corner, sobbing while looking at a photograph of the princess and him together. Slowly, Twink approached.  
  
"Mario! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said excitedly, "C'mon! Let's go!"  
  
"Oh… How could this happen…?!" the plumber lamented, still engulfed in his thoughts.  
  
"Mario, are you okay?" Twink asked concernedly, "What's the matter?"  
  
Mario glanced up at him glumly. "Hello, Twink. I'm sorry, but I can't help you…"   
  
"Mario, right now Toad needs your help. Please, can you tell me what's wrong later?" He really wanted to know what could cause him to be so upset—he had never seen Mario this way before. "Come on, follow me."  
  
Slowly, Mario got up and followed the Star Kid back through the way to the princess's bedroom. He had never known that she had a secret passage to her room before. Toad heard them enter.  
  
"Mario!" he cried happily, "I knew you'd come! Hurry, get this thing off me!" With ease, the plumber lifted the heavy bookcase off the head Mushroom Retainer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mario asked, helping him up.   
  
"Oww…" Toad winced as he rubbed his injured leg, "I think my leg is broken…" He looked back up to his friend, "Thank you, Mario…" He then turned to Twink, "And thanks for getting help…uh…who are you again?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Twink. I'm the Princess's Star Guardian."  
  
"Oh yeah, she told me about you! You helped her and Mario, here, when that stupid Bowser…" Toad's voice trailed off. "You're a hero, buddy! And thanks for saving me."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So…why are you here?" Toad asked, "And…the princess… How is…?" but he trailed off once more.  
  
"Well," Twink started, "Peach sent me to find Mario—and her friends—to see if they were okay…" Mario stared at the ground; something was whirling about in his mind. Twink continued, "She also sent me to tell you, Mario, that she's all right…"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Toad sighed in relief, "Everyone's been so worried about her."  
  
"She…she also wanted to tell you…" he stammered, "that her…her daughter is fine, too…" Mario closed his eyes and winced as the painful memory resurfaced. Toad was completely shocked at these words.  
  
"W…wha…what did you say?" He knew he couldn't have heard that right.  
  
"Please don't be alarmed, but the princess…she is with child," Twink struggled, "She said it's due next month…"   
  
Mario still stared silently at the ground, agitated. Toad turned to him. "Mario, did you hear this? This can't be!" Suddenly he thought of something, but before he could suppress it, the words were already out, "Mario…? You didn't!?"   
  
The plumber could hold it in no longer. "Of course I didn't! I would never…!" His voice began to quaver. "…It was Bowser! I saw her, I saw her…! I heard everything! Oh…how could she do this to me…?!" He could no longer fight back the anger and tears, as all his emotions poured out as one.  
  
Toad gasped, "No, no…! It can't be true…"   
  
"Please, Mario, you must rescue her…!" Twink pleaded, "She's losing hope! You're her only reason she's holding on…! Mario, she loves you!"  
  
"If that were true, then why has she been sleeping with the enemy?!" he retorted, "Literally *and* figuratively! I heard them! She's formed an alliance with him…!"  
  
"Is that what you think…?" Twink was taken aback. "Mario, you know she, of all people, would never do such a thing!"  
  
"I saw her myself…"  
  
"When?" Twink asked.  
  
"I had set off to rescue her, but when I finally got to the castle… Bowser was speaking to a crowd. It was terrible! My love…she betrayed everything…! Me, her people, everything she believes in, and of all things…herself! How could she…? With…with *him*, of all people…?" Mario shook his head in incredulity.  
  
"Mario…she would never do that," Twink stated, "You, and you too, Toad, know her heart better than anyone else in this world…" Mario stared back at the floor.  
  
"Look, I was afraid to tell you this… But Mario, it wasn't her fault…" Twink paused. "Yes, I know Bowser is the father of this child, and she's engaged to you…but she isn't the one who broke her vows…" Mario snorted skeptically. Apparently he just wasn't getting it.  
  
"Listen! Bowser raped her!" Twink cried. Mario stared at him. "Look, she never wanted anything like this to ever happen! Please, don't condemn her for something that wasn't her fault!"  
  
A wave of anguished relief washed over Mario's face. Then a new anger arose in him.  
  
"How could he…?! Why…?!! He'll pay for this, I swear by the Stars he will!!" Just as he felt he would burst with fury, sorrow enveloped his heart. "Ohhh…my beautiful princess…!"  
  
"Mario," Twink spoke softly, "She told me that she would like you to be the father…" The plumber stared at the Star Kid in dismay.  
  
"How can I…? The child is of my nemesis…"  
  
"But also of your love!" Twink shook his head. "I know this is very painful for you, but please, don't just abandon her like that…"  
  
"…But she's been sleeping with the enemy…"  
  
"She was forced against her will!" Twink cried. Mario shook his head. "Mario, she still loves you. She laments every day for you. Your love for her is the only thing driving her to live. She has faith in you. She *needs* you! Please…you must save her…!" Twink was distraught.  
  
Mario closed his eyes in deep anguish.  
  
"Oh please, Mario… Do the right thing…" Twink sighed as he slowly flew away, away from the crumbling castle, leaving the plumber alone in his torn emotions. 


	7. Alone

Chapter 7: Alone  
  
------------------------  
  
One long month had passed. Slowly, Bowser's vast militia had been taking over the Mushroom World, resulting in many more casualties of innocent people. Over one-fifth of the land was now dominated by the Koopa King, and thousands were suffering. Luckily Mario and Toad were alive, but still the others were unaccounted for. But no one, not even Princess Peach, knew if they were safe, or even where they were, for Twink had not yet returned to tell her.  
  
The princess, still being held at Bowser's Castle, anxiously awaited for Mario, her knight in shining armor, to come. But secretly her hopes were wearing thin. The baby was due any day now, and slowly Peach had been ticking the days away, resenting Bowser more and more.  
  
It was late morning, and one of Bowser's servants was sent to give the princess her meal. Cautiously, he entered the room.  
  
"I'll just leave it here, on this table." The servant slowly set down the tray.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through her body. "…Aahh…!" she winced, "What was that?!  
  
"Are you all right?" the servant asked concernedly.  
  
"I think so…" she wavered, but another twinge shot through her, "Aahh…! There it is again! It's the baby…!" She cringed and held her abdomen in agony. The servant was absolutely terrified.  
  
"…I'll go get help…!" he stammered. The nervous Koopa darted off, leaving the princess by herself, breathing heavily with the stinging pains. Soon Kamek entered the room.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he inquired.  
  
"Does it look like it?!" she snapped. The pain was overwhelmingly unbearable. "Aahh… Help me!" Using his magic wand, a glowing light surrounded them both as they were teleported to the Medical Area.  
  
------------------------  
  
A servant slowly approached the evil king in the Throne Room. "Sir?"   
  
Bowser looked up from his thoughts. "What is it?" he inquired.  
  
"I was sent to tell you that the Princess is going into labor…" He was very nervous.  
  
"Where is she?" Bowser asked.  
  
"In M.A., Sir." Bowser turned to leave. "Uh…your highness? I heard that it doesn't look good." The monarch stared at the young servant, who began to stammer. "The princess is having severe trouble… They said she may have internal bleeding…"  
  
"Oh no…" The Koopa King worriedly brushed past the servant, as he headed for the Medical Area.  
  
------------------------  
  
Several hours had gone by. The Princess warily opened her eyes as Kamek handed her the newborn child, cleaned and clothed in a pink and blue blanket. Peach stared in wonder at the tiny, little life. Just then, Bowser entered the hospital room.  
  
"Congratulations, Sir," Kamek stated, "You have a healthy baby girl." Bowser slowly walked over to the princess's bedside and smiled at the small, fragile creature.  
  
"She's adorable…" he awed, "Peach, may I see her…?"   
  
The princess suddenly realized that he was standing next to her. "No! You get away from her!" she shouted.  
  
"Come now, beautiful," he spoke softly, "I asked very nicely…"   
  
"I said get away from her!" she recoiled.  
  
"Now don't make me force you…" Knowing she would not give in, Bowser slowly leaned over to the child. Peach jumped back, the infant held securely in her arms.  
  
"You stay the heck away from my daughter!" she screamed, "How dare you… You're a monster! This poor child has a disgrace of a father!" The anger boiled inside her. "I don't wanna ever see your face again!" Quickly, the princess tried to escape to her room, but a fierce pain shot through her side. "Aahh…!" she flinched and fell to her knees, carefully holding the baby.  
  
"Peach! You're in no condition to do this!" Bowser shouted, "Now hand the infant over to me!"  
  
"Never!" she screamed with anger. But the pain continued to pierce though her. The princess writhed in agony. "What's wrong…?!" she trembled. Amidst her pain, Bowser grabbed the child from her arms. "My baby!" she shrieked as she futilely reached for her little girl. Kamek gently pushed her back down on the hospital bed.  
  
"Lie down," he ordered, and reluctantly she obeyed. "You're bleeding internally…" The princess looked at him with terrified eyes.  
  
"Am I going to…die?" she quavered.  
  
"Sooner or later…"  
  
Bowser set the infant down in a crib; he was furious with the Magikoopa's statement. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he growled.   
  
"How much time do I have left…?" she asked, terrified.  
  
"…A few years…max…with intense treatment…" Kamek spoke slowly.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Bowser roared in animosity, slamming his fists down on a table.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do… We can only prolong it…" he sadly stated.  
  
"What happens next…?" Peach whispered in fright. Kamek looked at her troubled eyes.  
  
"Well…basically you'll feel the pain you have now…but gradually, it'll grow worse…" he said softly, "It looks like you'll have to lie down most of the time… You'll get weaker…"  
  
"Noooo!" Bowser bellowed, "Uhgghh!! Isn't there anything else we can do?!"  
  
"I'm sorry… To be honest, she's lucky she's alive now…" Kamek looked away.   
  
Peach glanced over to the little girl in the crib. "…What about my daughter…?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"She appears to be perfect healthy," Kamek stated, glad about the change of subject.  
  
"Is she…normal looking…?" the princess questioned.  
  
The Magikoopa glanced at the tiny infant. "Well, since she's the first human-Koopa hybrid, it's hard to tell. But she doesn't appear deformed in any way, if that's what you mean…"  
  
The princess closed her eyes in distress. "I'd like to go back to my room…" she stated.  
  
"You really should spend the night here," Kamek replied bluntly, "so we can keep a close watch on your health…" Bowser picked up the child and headed for the door.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Peach shrieked, "Give her back!"  
  
"Relax! She'll be fine…" he replied nonchalantly. The door swished shut as the princess helplessly placed her head back down on the pillow. She closed her eyes as they began to well up.   
  
*…Oh Mario…* she thought, *Please hurry…* Never in her life had she felt so frightened and alone. 


	8. Intricate Pursuit

Chapter 8: Intricate Pursuit  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario and Toad walked about the Princess's Castle, progressively cleaning up the wreckage. Slowly, they managed to start building a shelter, to protect them from the Koopa army and also from the frequent tremors. Their world was no longer a safe haven. While working, the Mushroom Retainer broke the silence.  
  
"Mario?" he asked slowly, "What's up with you…? You seem…different somehow…" The plumber looked up from his work.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know…" He paused. "I mean, you've changed somehow. Ever since the Princess was kidnapped, you just haven't seemed yourself…"  
  
"I'm fine…" Mario replied plainly.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cuz ever since she left, it seems like you've been really depressed." Toad then quickly averted his eyes to the crumbling tile floor, "I mean, I know you set off to rescue her but… what happened? Especially after you came back, you've been moping around a lot. I know something's up…"  
  
Mario sighed. "You're right…"  
  
Toad looked at him gently. "I know you're upset about the Princess…I am, too. But you seem so…agitated…but, yet compassionate…"  
  
"H…how did you know…?" he asked, astonished, "You should be a counselor or something."  
  
"Well, it sort of comes with the job description…" he trailed off.  
  
"I…I know she would never abandon us… But…it's just so hard to imagine that…that…" He shook his head in disgust. "That she and…and *Bowser*… A *child*…? Ughh! It just sickens me that he would do such a thing…!"  
  
"I know…I know…" Toad agreed. Mario looked back at him.  
  
"I…I've always been able to sense her… But something's different… Ever since I found out…" He stared at the floor.  
  
"Mario, please, you have to save her."  
  
"I know, I know," he shook his head in dismay. Suddenly, he felt something; it was a strange intuition, "Wait a second… Something's terribly wrong…! I can feel her…" he struggled, "Peach! The baby! No…! Peach is…is dying…!" Mario collapsed, falling on his knees and shaking.  
  
"Mario…!" Toad shrieked.   
  
The plumber fought to get himself up. "We have to save her!" he shouted.  
  
"Is she okay?! What's wrong?!" The Mushroom Retainer was terrified; he knew Mario always had a keen sense for trouble, especially when it was about the princess.  
  
"Wait…! There's something else…" Mario closed his eyes, trying to focus, "I don't know what it is…but for some reason…something seems like…like it's been…fulfilled…"   
  
Toad looked at him confusedly. "Mario…what do you mean…?"  
  
"I don't know…" he shook his head, "Come on, we have to go…*now*…!"  
  
------------------------  
  
A few days had passed, and Princess Peach was finally able to go back to her room, granted that she stayed in bed. She could get up, but since it was very painful, she rarely did. It was midday, and the saddened princess stared hopelessly at the sky-blue ceiling. How it contrasted so much with the way she felt—the pleasant clouds painted on a bright, cheery blue sky; it made her miserable. She sighed heavily, and there came a light tapping from her balcony window. Peach leaned forward as she excitedly recognized the figure.  
  
"Twink!" she shrieked happily, "Hang on…" Slowly, the princess rolled over and forced herself off the bed while she winced. "Oww… I'm coming…" Although painful, she managed to make it to the door and opened it for the little Star.  
  
"Princess! Are you all right…?" he asked, noticing she was in pain. "Here, lie back down…" He led her back to her bed, and she flinched as she obeyed.  
  
"Oh Twink…!" she managed, "You came back!" Her face slowly dimmed. "Where have you been…?"  
  
"It's a long story…" he replied, "But I've been looking for your friends…"  
  
"Are they okay?! Did you find Mario…?"  
  
"Well…I found Toad…" he stalled, avoiding a direct answer. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her of Mario's tentative reaction.  
  
"Oh, is he all right…?" A hopeful look gleamed in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry; he's fine now. He's been hiding at your castle…"  
  
"Oh…good," she sighed in relief, "Was Mario there? Did you tell him?" Twink looked at her compassionately. He couldn't hurt her—she had been through enough anguish already.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…" he stared painfully at the floor, "Don't worry, I'll keep looking…"  
  
"I hope he's okay… Oh, Mario…" she wavered. A sharp pain tingled up her spine. "Aahh! Oww…!"  
  
"Are you okay?!" Twink cried, "What's wrong…?!"  
  
"I'm afraid…I have some bad news…" The princess's eyes welled up and she turned away. The young Star looked at her sorrowfully.  
  
"What is it…?"  
  
"…I…I'm not gonna make it much longer…" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"…What are you saying…?!" he gasped.  
  
"I…I'm going to…die soon…" She closed her eyes as a lone tear trickled down her soft cheek.  
  
"Oh…Princess…"  
  
"At very most, I have only a few years…" She glanced back up at her starry friend. "Please…you must watch over my daughter…"  
  
"Oh…how is she…?"  
  
"She's very healthy…and beautiful… Please… I don't know where she is… You…must find her… Help her… Tell…Mario…"  
  
Twink looked at her slowly, "H…have you given her a name…?"   
  
"…Melony…" Those were her last words as her consciousness faded into darkness.  
  
"Oh…Princess… I'll try… for you…"  
  
------------------------  
  
Slowly the next morning had come. Bowser had seen the princess lying quietly, unconscious on her bed, and he knelt down beside her. Melancholy flowed through him as he stroked her golden hair.  
  
"Oh…Peach… I'm so sorry… How can you ever forgive me…?" He paused sadly as if she would respond. "…Don't worry… I'll care for our child more than anything in this world…aside from you…"   
  
Slowly, the princess awoke, opening her crystal blue eyes. Immediately, she saw her one greatest fear and torment, and she shrieked in terror.  
  
"Bowser! What are you doing here…?!"  
  
His hardened heart sprang with life. "Peach…! You're awake…! Don't worry, it's okay…" he tried to calm her.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay the heck away from me!" she screamed, "Where's Melony…?!"  
  
The Koopa King looked at her confusedly. "Melony…?"  
  
"My child!!" Peach shouted indignantly, "Where is she?! Give her back…!"  
  
"She's fine…!" he growled. His thoughts drifted to the tiny baby, "…Melony… What a beautiful name…my little girl…"  
  
"She's not yours!" the princess screamed resentfully, "You don't deserve to be the father! Give her back to me…! …Aaahh…!" she cried as another sharp pain surged through her body.  
  
Bowser gently pushed her back down. "Peach! Please, calm down… You're only hurting yourself…" The princess turned away. "Melony…is fine," he continued, "I can't return her to you…not yet… I'm sorry…"  
  
"Get outta my room!" she cried glumly, "…And let me die in peace…" 


	9. Held Close

Chapter 9: Held Close  
  
------------------------  
  
Four long years had slowly passed. Princess Peach was scarcely a ghost, her condition growing worse by each following day. Now very weak and completely bedridden, her longing hope that Mario would come was the only thing struggling to keep her alive. She prayed every day that he would hurry.  
  
Melony lived a somewhat average life, aside from the fact that a devastating war was taking place. The only person she could latch on to was her father, the only one she knew who cared about her. On occasion she was allowed to visit her mother, but for the most part she never got to really know her. Melony loved her mother very much, but she could only picture her as a forlorn, dying woman.  
  
Nearly half the Mushroom World was now conquered by the atrocious King Bowser, including much of Dinosaur Land. They had put up a persistent battle, but the Koopa army eventually defeated them. Luckily, Yoshi's Island was still safe; since it was a remote island, it was one of the hardest places to attack.  
  
Slowly, Mario and Toad had set out to rescue the princess. It was a very long, harsh journey—way worse than it could have ever possibly been in the past. The blood-filled land was charred and crumbling, while the frequent tremors of the earth only added to the vast demolition.   
  
Helping those in need along the way, Yoshi continued searching for his missing friends, but thus far he had had no luck.   
  
In the meantime, two vague figures stood cold, alone and frightened, trapped in an underground cave from a recent tremor. They could only hope that they would get out somehow.   
  
"Oh… It's no use…" a terrified voice cried, "We're never gonna get out…"   
  
Luigi stood desperately digging at their seemingly only place for an exit. "Come…on… I almost got it…" he grunted. Just at the last moment, however, the tunnel completely collapsed, sending dirt everywhere and crushing their last hopes of escape. "No…!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the small cave.  
  
A frightened Princess Daisy clung to a nearby cave wall, making sure she was near to Luigi.   
  
"Oh… It's hopeless…" she whimpered, "What are we gonna do…?"  
  
Luigi glanced around the cave, formulating his thoughts. "Well…on the plus side, no one will find us to capture us…"  
  
Daisy made a slight huff. "Yes, but neither can anyone find us to help us…! Are you crazy…? We can't stay here! We'll die…" She sighed miserably. "Oh…Luigi…" Her head drooped, and she shook it in despair. The green-clad hero placed a comforting hand on her arm.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just…hang on…" Driven by some sudden impulse, Luigi ran toward the sealed opening and lunged at it with all his might. But it only trapped them in further. Another tremor shook the earth, causing more rocks and dust to fall. Although normally a very rational person, he started to panic.   
  
"Auugh!" he screamed, "We're gonna die!"  
  
"Please…!" the brunette princess cried, "You're not helping…!" She knew he was the only one who could help her remain calm. But if he lost it also, she didn't know what she would do. Seeing Luigi neurotic absolutely terrified her. He quickly subsided though, and, coming back to her, he gazed into her searching blue eyes. She suddenly felt a strange sense of tranquility amidst their dire situation.  
  
"…Daisy… Before we die, there's something I need to tell you…"  
  
She gently returned his gaze. "What is it…?" she whispered, still frightened. Luigi placed her hands inside his, helping to calm her.  
  
"Daisy… I love you with all my heart. Not a day goes by without my love for you growing stronger. I don't want anything to happen to you…" He slowly pursed his lips together. "Daisy…will you be with me? Will you…marry me…?" Her eyes still met with his, a tear rolled down her tender cheek.  
  
"Oh, Luigi…" she cried, "I thought you'd never ask… Yes, I will!" Slowly, a smile curved across her lips, and they embraced in one another's arms.   
  
A faint rustle of rocks was heard. Suddenly, a light emanated in from above, as a voice echoed throughout the dim cave.  
  
"Hello…? Is someone in there…?" Luigi recognized the voice immediately, and once again their hearts were filled with hope.  
  
"Yoshi?!" he called excitedly, "We're trapped! Can you help us?!"  
  
The familiar dinosaur squinted. "Luigi? Is that you…? I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed elatedly, "Here, I'll try to help!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Now just past four years old, Melony continued to grow into a lovely young child. She looked nearly human, except for her clawed feet and the large, spiked blue shell on her back. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry-blonde, a shade perfectly between her mother's blonde and father's red hair. Her big blue eyes held an enchanting gaze which sparkled with curiosity and life.  
  
For the most part, she got along fine with her older brothers, the Koopalings, only occasionally bothering them, as little sisters often do. Her sister Wendy, however, made it very clear that she hated Melony, constantly yelling and resenting her. It didn't help any that she was forced to share her room with her baby half-sister, who was now a curious preschooler while she was an overreacting teenager.  
  
"Melony!! Give that back!" Wendy shrieked. The child held a gorgeous magic wand in her small hands, her eyes transfixed on the stunning sapphire-like jewel at the tip.  
  
"It's pretty… I wanna see it…"  
  
"You'll break it! It's mine!" Wendy screamed as she snatched the wand away from her. Carefully, she placed it back in its cased stand. "I told you a thousand times to leave my stuff alone! Now go away!"   
  
Melony reluctantly left the room, sadly enduring the mistreatment from her sister. In the corridor, she spotted Lemmy, her favorite brother, walking down the hallway, carrying something in his arms. He stopped when he came to her and gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey, Shorty!"  
  
Melony glanced at the object he was holding. "What're you doing?" she asked hopefully, "Can I play?!"  
  
"Sorry, but Dad sent me to do some work. You'd just get bored."  
  
Her face dimmed and she made a frown. "But I never getta do anything…" She sighed dejectedly. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Lemmy shrugged. "I dunno. I think he's in your mom's room." He continued down the hallway as the young little princess rushed off to Peach's bedroom. Without knocking, Melony quickly barged in through the doors.  
  
"Daddy! Wendy's being—" but she cut herself off as she noticed Bowser was not there. "Daddy…?"   
  
From her bed, Princess Peach saw the child there and called to her. "Hi, Sweetie; come here. Your father's not here." Melony quickly rushed to her mother's bedside.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay…?" she asked sadly, "Daddy says you're getting worse…"  
  
The princess gently stroked her daughter's soft cheek. "Oh… Honey… it's gonna be okay…" she said weakly. Melony climbed onto the bed to be near her mother.  
  
"Mommy, please don't die…" she sniffled, "I won't have a mommy to love anymore…"  
  
Peach struggled to keep her composure. "Oh…you poor baby…" she quavered, fighting back the tears, "My little angel…I'll always be there for you…"  
  
Melony sniffled. "What do you mean…?"  
  
The saddened princess looked compassionately into the child's misty eyes. "You may not see me anymore, but I'll always be with you… In your heart…" She gave a slight smile. "I'll always still love you…and you can still love me…"   
  
Melony wiped her nose and sniffed. "Are you sure…?" she asked hopefully, her lip quivering. Peach swallowed the large lump engulfing in her throat and the depths of her heart as she watched her daughter's seeking eyes.  
  
"Sweetheart…don't worry…" she whispered, "Come here…" She held the child close and rocked her back and forth, each crying softly and seeking comfort in the other's arms. 


	10. Final Farewell

Chapter 10: Final Farewell  
  
------------------------  
  
The heartbreaking morning was finally gone, and already the gloomy afternoon was heading toward its end. A faint tapping was heard from the balcony, and slowly the elegant glass doors were unlocked and opened.  
  
"Twink…!" Princess Peach exclaimed, awaking from her weary dreams, "You finally came back…!"  
  
"Princess! I just talked with Mario!" he spoke enthusiastically, "He and Toad are looking for you. He told me he'd be honored to be the father of your child." Twink had been thrilled at Mario's change of heart. "Hang in there! He's coming…!"   
  
Peach smiled ardently. "That's wonderful…!" Her face suddenly became very sullen. "But…it's too late…"  
  
The Star Kid looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean…? Peach…you'll be fine…!"  
  
"Twink… Please, you have to tell him this…" she struggled, "…Tell him…that I love him…and I'll never forget him…"  
  
"Oh, Princess…! Not now…! Not when he's this close…"  
  
"Tell him…" she pressed painfully, "it's not his fault…and there was nothing he could have done…"  
  
"Please…Peach…don't give up now…!" he cried desperately.  
  
"…Tell him…to never give up hope…and that the prophecy has been fulfilled…" She began to quiver, the tears struggling to stay within her utmost being.  
  
"…Princess…" Twink sighed sorrowfully. "W…what prophecy…?" he slowly asked.  
  
She suddenly began coughing violently, heaving between each gasp for precious air. It felt as though her insides were being forced up through her throat. There was a slight taste of blood and mucus in her mouth.  
  
"Peach! Are you okay?!" Twink shrieked.  
  
The princess swallowed her pain and managed to speak. "…The…the last night I saw him…he told me of a prophecy he heard about…"  
  
"What is it…?" he scarcely whispered.  
  
She rubbed her temples; it was so hard to concentrate. "'…A child…of Good and Evil shall come to rise… Good will perish… and Evil will reign…" She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember. "…But…but the child will destroy the Evil…and Good will prevail once more…'"  
  
"…I…I don't understand…"  
  
"Don't you see…? …Melony…is the child…"  
  
"Your daughter…?" He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute… Good and Evil… Is that…*you* and…Bowser…?!"  
  
Peach nodded weakly. "…Evil has already begun to prevail… And soon Good will perish…"  
  
Twink gasped and shook his head in apprehension. "Nooo…! That can't be right…! …You…have to…die…?"  
  
"Twink…listen to me…" she pleaded, "It's already too late… This was my destiny…"  
  
"Nooo! It doesn't have to be…!" he cried, "Princess…! It could mean something else…! Please…you don't know…!"  
  
Peach looked sadly into his troubled eyes. "Twink…it's too late… There's nothing that can be done…"  
  
"But, Peach…!"  
  
Afflicted, she made herself continue, "Please…you must…tell Mario…" She forced a weak smile, "…Goodbye, Twink… I'll never forget you…"  
  
"Princess…! Nooo…!"  
  
------------------------  
  
The renowned hero and head Royal Mushroom Retainer had made significant progress on their journey to rescue Princess Peach. Bowser's massive Castle was now in view as dark storm clouds engulfed the dreary evening sky. It was just starting to get dark when slight flashes of lightning were seen at a distance, followed by their faint rumbles. It started drizzling.  
  
Toad instinctively placed out his hand to feel the raindrops. "Oh no… Not another storm…"   
  
Mario glanced up in agreement and sighed. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming intuition. "…It…it seems like the Princess…!" he exclaimed, "She needs me right now…! Something's wrong…!" The lightning began to strike closer and more frequently.  
  
"Well, come on, then; we have to hurry…"   
  
A bright flash emanated from above, creating an unbearably loud roar.   
  
"Peach…!" Mario suddenly shrieked as an excruciating, sharp pain pierced through his soul. He collapsed to his knees, grasping his head in agony. The lightning seemed to encompass all around them, growing intensely faster and louder.  
  
"Mario…!" Toad screamed in terror, "Are you okay?! What's wrong…?!"  
  
The plumber violently shook his head, it throbbing from the intense pain. "…Peach…!" he gasped, "…I…I'm losing her…!"  
  
"What do you mean…?" he asked neurotically.  
  
Mario winced in excruciating agony. "Up there…" he struggled, desperately trying to suppress the pain, "She's up there… That balcony… There's not much time…" Frantically he pulled a Cape Feather from his pocket and flew up toward the small balcony.  
  
"Mario…!" Toad shouted. But he was now alone.  
  
The plumber soon landed on the balcony, carefully avoiding being spotted. He peered through the glass French doors and frantically scanned the elegant, dim room. He gasped. Peach was lying in her bed, helpless, frail, and terribly pallid. Overwhelmed by seeing her and in such weakness and frailty, the plumber frantically pushed on the golden door handle. It was locked.  
  
Mario screamed her name, hopelessly banging on the doors. His heart pounded rapidly. He couldn't get in! What would he do? Desperately he pushed the handle down one last time, beads of sweat forming on his brow. The doors swung open.   
  
Quickly he rushed over to the princess's bedside. Mario placed a hand to her soft face and frantically searched her closed eyes for a sign of life.  
  
"Peach…" he whispered shakily. Very weakly, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mario…?" Her voice was just barely a faint whisper. "Is that you…?"  
  
"Shh…shh… I'm here now… Don't worry…"  
  
The princess gave a weak smile. "You came…"  
  
Mario touched her fragile hand. "Shh…Everything will be fine, everything will be fine… We need to get you out of here…" Slowly he leaned over and very gently held her up. Peach blinked warily, barely able to move on her own accord. Mario felt a terrible lump starting to form in the back his throat.  
  
"I held out…for you…" she quavered weakly. Mario struggled to force down the overwhelming, growing lump with his utmost being. His voice was about to break.  
  
"Peach…" His eyes began to well up. He swallowed hard.   
  
The princess looked weakly into his eyes and touched his face. "I love you…" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open one last time.  
  
"Peach…" He felt her body go limp as her held her in his arms. He shook her, tears now streaming down his once-emotionally strong face. "Peach…!"   
  
Mario closed his eyes painfully. Gently he laid her back down and pressed his forehead against hers as he sobbed bitterly. He looked into her beautiful, lifeless face and softly kissed her sweet lips one last time. 


	11. Relentless Tears

Chapter 11: Relentless Tears  
  
------------------------  
  
Bower had entered the princess's room and found the young, beautiful mother of his child as a fragile, lifeless body. He had dreaded this fearful day, and never in all his life had he felt so alone and disheartened. He made a dreadful cry—a terrible, mourning roar heard all throughout the entire kingdom, putting a deep fear and pity into the hearts of those still alive.  
  
Tears streamed down Bowser's hideous face as he gently rested it against the princess's soft, rosy cheek, stoking her golden hair with his scaly claw. A light tapping came from the door, and slowly the head Magikoopa entered the room.  
  
"…Y…Your Majesty…?" he asked gently, "Is there anything…..?"  
  
"Please, just leave me alone…" the monarch murmured desolately.  
  
"I am so sorry, Your Highness… Please tell me if I can do anything…"  
  
"Just go away…" Bowser sighed dejectedly, "Tell the land…today is a day of mourning."  
  
Kamek sadly glanced at the lifeless Peach. "…W…what should we do…with the body…?"  
  
A fierce, burning anger arose from within the depths of his soul. "You will not refer to my love that way!" he roared in desperation.  
  
"…I…I'm sorry…" Kamek cowered apologetically.  
  
Bowser lifted the princess's head, carefully propping her neck and back with his claw. "We…must preserve her…" he slowly stated.  
  
"How…?"   
  
His hardened heart grew desperate. "I don't know!" he shouted vehemently, "Find a way! Just…put her in stasis or something…!"  
  
"W…why…do you want to do that, Sir…? Kamek asked timidly.  
  
Bowser closed his eyes and shook his head in agony. "Maybe…we can find a cure for her…and can bring her back…"  
  
"But, Sir…!" he cried, "We've been working on that for four years now… We can't…"  
  
"Find a way!" he interrupted frantically, "We have to get her back…!"  
  
"…Sir…there's nothing we can do…"  
  
"That was an order, Kamek!"  
  
He sighed vainly. "Yes, Sir… In the meantime we'll put her in stasis…"  
  
"Good… Now, go!" Kamek hopelessly left the room, wondering how he would possibly be able to do as his king had asked. Bowser gave a forlorn sigh, and holding the lifeless Peach close to him, he caressed her limp hand and softly kissed her face.   
  
"Don't worry, baby; we'll get you back…"  
  
------------------------  
  
The rain poured ceaselessly to the demolished ground. Slaves of Bowser's terrible Empire toiled on the land, filled with hopelessness and despair, as the minor tremors continued sporadically. It was as if the whole earth were crying out.   
  
Yoshi was able to rescue Luigi and Daisy, and they continued to hide in the cave, creating a solid hidden entrance. Luckily Yoshi had brought plenty of supplies and rations to last them quite a while.  
  
Mario had silently exited the princess's room, too numb and despondent to do anything more. Meeting up with Toad, the heartbroken plumber had told the small Mushroom Retainer the devastating news.   
  
Sorrowfully the two turned around and began walking home, wet tears stained on their faces and eyes, creating a surreal, bleary line of vision. Amidst the gloomy scene, a loud screech sounded from the castle's intercom system. Immediately everyone looked for the source of the noise. A Hammer Brother stood on an alcove above and spoke into a megaphone connected to the system.  
  
"Attention to all in the land!" the voice crackled, "His Highness has just declared today as a day of mourning, in the loving memory of Princess Peach Toadstool, who has just passed away. Everyone is to return to their homes or quarters to mourn for the rest of the day. You will be informed later of when to return …"  
  
An expression of agony spread across each individual's face. Thunder raged throughout the dreary sky as everyone glumly walked back to the slave encampment.   
  
The terrible reminder forced a second dagger in the heroes' already-plunging hearts. Reality sank in, and Toad began to shudder uncontrollably, his eyes welling terribly so that everything became a massive blur of monotonous gray. Mario closed his eyes tightly, remembering his love's final breath in his arms. The plumber collapsed, trembling, the bitter tears running endlessly down his face. "…Peach…! …Oh, Peach…"  
  
The land was now completely deserted as the heroes lay on the cold, wet cement, hidden, weeping bitterly for the dear princess. She was gone… Loved by all, she was actually gone… The rain poured relentlessly down upon their heads.  
  
------------------------  
  
From the underground cave, the dire message resonated throughout the kingdom-wide intercom and poured into the hearts of the three friends in hiding. Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi huddled together, dismayed from the deplorable news.  
  
"Oh no…! Did you guys hear that…?" Yoshi sadly cried.  
  
"…Oh…Peach…!" Daisy grieved, "…This cannot be happening…" She buried her saddened face miserably in her hands. Luigi held her close in his arms and kissed her head, gently rocking her.  
  
"…This is the end…" he quavered, "The Mushroom Kingdom is gone… There's now no hope…" 


	12. Touch of Hope

Chapter 12: Touch of Hope  
  
------------------------  
  
Thunder continued to crackle throughout the dreary sky as the two disheartened heroes sat on the wet pavement, weeping in sorrow. A small, faint light flickered in the sky. It flew over to them, the plumber and Mushroom Retainer now drenched from the rain.   
  
"Mario…!" Twink shouted through the loud thunderstorm. The two looked up, squinting from the pouring rain. "I've been looking all over for you…" He paused. "You've…heard, haven't you…?"  
  
"Hi, Twink…" Mario replied glumly. The storm began to lighten a bit.  
  
Twink looked at the ground. "I…um…I have a message from the Princess…"  
  
Mario stared at him. "…What do you mean…?" he asked slowly, "She…"  
  
"Shortly before she….." the little Star interrupted, "Uh…she told me to find you and tell you this…" Mario looked directly into Twink, his eyes searching the little Star. "She said that…she loves you…and she'll never forget you…" Mario painfully closed his eyes, placing a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing.  
  
"She said that it's not your fault," Twink continued, "and there was nothing that you could have done…" The plumber's whole body began to shudder from the immense agony. "Then she said to never give up hope, and that the prophecy you had told her has been fulfilled…"  
  
Finally he could no longer contain the immeasurable amount of sorrow enveloping his soul as tears streamed down his face. "…Princess…! My beautiful princess…!" His heart ached with misery.  
  
Toad sadly looked at Twink, slightly puzzled. "What prophecy…?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know it very well…" he slowly replied, "Mario, you probably know it better than me. Would you be able to tell us…?" he asked kindly. Mario made himself calm back down again, wiping away his tears.  
  
"…Um…well… A few days before Peach…" he pressed painfully, his eyes welling up again, "…was kidnapped, Merlon told me of a strange dream he had…" Mario tried hard to clear his mind. "He said…um…a voice told him this: that 'a child of Good and Evil will come…' Uh…that 'Good will perish and Evil will reign…' Um…uh…" He forced himself to focus. "Oh, and that 'the child will destroy the Evil and Good will prevail again…'" Mario looked up. "…But neither of us knew what it meant…"  
  
Twink pursed his lips. "Peach told me that her daughter was this child…"   
  
The thought absorbed into Mario's mind. "…Wait a minute… So that means… Peach represents 'Good' and Bowser represents 'Evil'…" His mind was whirling a mile a minute.  
  
Toad thought for a moment. "Wait…'Evil will reign…' So, wait, Bowser's already conquered most of the Mushroom World…so…I guess 'Evil' *is* Bowser…" he slowly stated.  
  
Mario gasped, "…Oh no…'Good will perish'… Peach is 'Good,' and she…she…" Unable to force the painful words, he closed his eyes in agony.  
  
"I think we've figured it out…" the little Star whispered, "But… What does it mean by the last part…uh…'the child will destroy the Evil and Good will prevail once more'…? If you replace 'child', 'Good' and 'Evil' for their names…it just doesn't make sense…" He shook his head in perplexity.  
  
"Maybe we're interpreting it wrong…" Toad suggested.  
  
"Maybe… But this 'child' *has* to be her daughter… Who else has been born of one truly good and one truly evil…?"  
  
Toad thought hard. "But…maybe we're looking into it too much… Could 'Good' and 'Evil' possibly mean our two kingdoms…?"  
  
"Wait…maybe…" Twink paused in thought. "This child *is* born of the rulers of each of the two kingdoms…"  
  
Mario looked up once again. "What about that 'Good will perish' part…?" He paused slowly. "I mean…Peach…she…" he trailed off sadly.  
  
"But then how can 'Good' 'prevail once more'…?"  
  
"…Ooh… This is so confusing…!" The Mushroom Retainer lamented, "By the time we figure it out, it'll have already happened…"   
  
They all sighed dejectedly and picked themselves off the cold, wet ground. It had stopped raining a while ago. Twink sadly waved goodbye as the two heroes glumly walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom, their voices silent.  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario and Toad used the underground piping system to travel back home. Luigi, Yoshi and Daisy had dug a tunnel through their cave wall and found their way into the Toad Town Tunnels. Eventually the five of them unsuspectingly found each other, and it was a happy reunion. None of them had heard from the other since the terrible day the Mushroom Kingdom was captured. Glad as they were to see each other again, there was a silent aura of sadness felt from within each heart. All of the turmoil, deaths, destruction… There was no way to hide its impact.   
  
And then there was Peach. She was their closest friend. Nothing would ever be the same without her in their lives.   
  
Together, they helped comfort one another, driving each other on. They would make it through this—together.   
  
Mario and Toad were overjoyed in learning of Luigi and Daisy's engagement. They made their way back to the small cave, which was a little crowded with five people. They huddled together, trying to find a way of continuing on with their lives amidst the unlikely odds of survival.   
  
Eventually through the long, hard months, the special day had come. It wasn't very fancy, nor was anyone really dressed for the occasion, but it had to do.   
  
The five gathered for the small wedding, the bride and groom each accepting with all of their hearts. Luigi and Daisy slowly leaned toward each other as their lips tenderly met. The others quietly cheered as they watched the joyous scene. They were now married. Nothing could ever break their two souls apart.   
  
Together, they all waited in silence, wondering what was to come in their bleak, dark days that lay ahead.  
  
(End Part 1) 


	13. Midnight Venture

Part 2: Tribulation  
  
Chapter 13: Midnight Venture  
  
------------------------  
  
The rest of the hard year had slowly passed. The young child Melony had trouble sleeping every night since the gloomy afternoon her mother had passed away. Disturbing visions and horrifying images haunted her dreams. She was terrified to sleep for fear these nightmares would come true or even that she would never wake up again. Every night she prayed they would stop, and holding her Yoshi doll close, she managed to cry herself to sleep. There was something about that doll's eyes that made it so friendly and comforting, so different from everyone and thing in that dreary castle of her home. She longed to know what peace felt like. And she was only five years old.  
  
------------------------  
  
Eventually the five friends slowly found their way to Princess Peach's Castle. How terrible it was—crumbling, eroded, misshapen; it was almost in ruins. The inside, though, was in much better condition; in fact, most of the many rooms were still in decent shape, except for those on the topmost floors, which had completely collapsed and were now demolished.  
  
The five set a plan: they would search for other hiding inhabitants and provide help and refuge for them in the castle. Already they had been successful, and everyone was extremely grateful, joining in to help in the search. Eventually, though, suspicion began to arise from some in the Koopa Troop. Luckily, though, they seemed to be safe for the time being.  
  
Mario began to grow weary. Late one evening he announced that he had to go somewhere. The others wondered what he was planning on doing as he headed for the doors, taking a Cape Feather from his pocket. Luigi stopped him; he didn't like this one bit.  
  
"Mario, what exactly are you doing?" he asked concernedly.  
  
Mario turned around to face him, slightly flustered. "Look, I'll be back, all right?"  
  
He frowned. "Mario, come on; we're brothers. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Since *when* do I have to answer to *you*?!" he snapped. Luigi stared at him, shocked. "Look, it doesn't concern you. I'll be back, all right?"  
  
"Mario…" The door closed in his face. Mario shook his head frustratingly and flew away into the distance.  
  
Luigi sighed and glumly turned around. Daisy slowly descended the stairs, pausing with a puzzled expression on her delicate face.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.   
  
Luigi sighed. "I dunno. Something's up with him." Daisy walked the rest of the way down.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Well, he said he'd be back…"  
  
Compassionately she placed a hand on his slumped shoulder. "Then I wouldn't worry about it. He knows how to take care of himself."  
  
"You're right," he sighed.   
  
Daisy pursed her lips. "Come on; it's getting late." Silently the two headed back up the velvet stairs.  
  
------------------------  
  
Luigi awoke from his sleep. Rolling himself over, he glanced at the clock. 12:03. He looked over to his wife; she was sound asleep, her breathing faint and peaceful, filled with an aura of tranquility.   
  
Carefully in the dark he forced himself up and silently dressed into his classic overalls and green shirt, topped off with his signature 'L' cap. He walked over to the sleeping Daisy and lightly kissed her fragile cheek. She stirred a little then gently rolled over, sighing deeply in her dreams. For a moment he felt he could gaze at her forever. She was so beautiful, so loving, so innocent. Her face defined the very essence of grace and serenity.  
  
Luigi stood up and quietly exited the bedroom. He pursed his lips.  
  
"Don't worry…I'll be back," he whispered. "Sleep well, my love…"  
  
Slowly he closed the door and walked down the hallway and stairs, careful to make sure he wouldn't wake anyone. He opened the immense, wobbly castle doors with a creak. Closing them behind him, he pulled a Cape Feather from his pocket. Luigi shook his head.  
  
*Here goes nothing…* he thought. Slowly he flew up into the midnight sky. He had to find Mario—before the night was over, before he did anything stupid.  
  
------------------------  
  
The head Royal Mushroom Retainer awoke, tossing from his dreams. He had been having trouble sleeping lately. Still a bit drowsy, he quietly crept down the stairs and walked into the dimly-lit kitchen. He noticed Yoshi sitting at the island counter, staring off into space, playing with an untouched cookie.  
  
"Hey, Yoshi," he said languidly.  
  
Yoshi looked up. "Hey," he said. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Naw. You neither?"  
  
Yoshi sighed and shook his head. "Wanna cookie?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks." Toad pulled up a stool, numbly staring at the yellow wall. After several minutes he broke the silence. "Hey, since neither of us can sleep, do you wanna do something? I've got some cards, if you want to play."  
  
"Sure."  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario sat on the rooftop of a house, staring at Bowser's immense, dark Castle before his eyes. His chin rested in his hand, a forlorn, agonizing expression shrouding his face. Suddenly he stood up and shouted fiercely at the top of his lungs.  
  
"How could you do this to her!!?" he screamed. "How dare you!! I promise you, you WILL pay!! I WILL avenge her, if it's the last thing I do!!" Mario collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Oh…Peach… How could I let this happen to you…?" He felt a slight breeze brush against his back. A figure flew from behind and landed on the rooftop.  
  
"Mario," it whispered. The agitated plumber slowly lifted his head. It was Luigi. Quickly he turned away, tightly closing his sapphire eyes. "Mario…" he solemnly pressed, "I thought I'd find you here…"  
  
Mario clenched his teeth, still facing away. "Why did you follow me? I told you this doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Look, I didn't come here to debate this…" He sighed painfully. "Look…I'm worried about you. Everyone's worried about you… Come on; what's going on…?"  
  
Mario numbly stared at a small balcony protruding from the dark castle's portentous exterior walls. "Here, right here…" he whispered, "This is the last place I saw her…"  
  
"Mario…"  
  
"I can't…!" Agonizingly he closed his eyes.  
  
"Mario…please…"  
  
"She died in my arms, Luigi…"  
  
He stopped. "What…?" Mario shook his head forlornly. Luigi pursed his lips. "Mario… Tell me… Why are you here…?"  
  
"I have to kill him…! I have to…!"  
  
"Kill *Bowser*?!" Luigi gasped, "Are you completely out of your mind?!"  
  
"She's gone because of him! If it weren't for him, she'd still be alive today…!"  
  
Luigi's heart ached. He spoke softly. "Mario… I know you loved her… I know you'll never be the same… I understand; she was the greatest friend…to me, to everyone. But some things…you just have to let go…"  
  
Mario was fuming. "Let go!? LET GO!? How could I *possibly* let go!!? How could you possibly understand how I feel!? How would *you* feel if, say, something happened to *Daisy*!? Would *you* just be able to 'let it go'?!"  
  
"Mario…I…"  
  
"She meant the world to me…! I'd die for her…! I'd kill for her…! Which is why I have to do this…" Mario angrily spun away. Quickly his overwhelmed brother grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face him.  
  
"Mario, listen to me! Don't do this! I'm begging you! …Peach is gone…! There's *nothing* you can do to change that…"  
  
Mario forcefully pushed his hand away. "I thought you said you understood…!" he fiercely retorted.  
  
"I do! But, Mario, you've lost it. You're not thinking straight anymore. I'm saying this because, believe it or not, I care about you." Mario looked away. "Bowser has become way too powerful. Troops would be on you like *that*, before you could get anywhere near to him. Mario, there's no way you'd be able to make it. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I've done it before!" he shouted vehemently, "What makes you think I can't do it again?!"  
  
Luigi sighed desolately. "Mario, there's way more of them than there's ever been before. And, besides, you were thinking clearly and rationally each time. Mario…that's all beside the point. You *know* murder is wrong, even though he is your mortal enemy. I know in your heart you could never bring yourself to do it… That's why you never have, despite the many opportunities…"  
  
"This has nothing to do with morality!" he screamed. "This is about justice! He deserves to die, Luigi! You can't tell me he doesn't!"  
  
"Mario...don't do this…"  
  
The red-clad plumber painfully closed his eyes, his teeth clenched so tightly his jaw ached. "Please…! Just go…"  
  
Luigi sadly realized he couldn't force his brother to change his mind. He turned away dejectedly. "I won't stop you…but, please…just do the right thing…"  
  
Mario continued to painfully look away. Sighing heavily, Luigi slowly flew away, hoping that somehow his words would get through to his overwrought brother. 


	14. Inquietude

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! ;) I truly want to thank all of you reading my story, and especially for all of the positive feedback. ^_^ Just so you know, this story *is* complete, and has been for about a year and a half now. Also, please note that any similarities between any stories you have either read or written in the past are purely coincidental. This story is 100% original—from my (strange) mind alone. There *are*, however a few allusions you may notice in the next few chapters that may have come from other sources, but none from the work of any fanfics. Once again, I thank you all for reading and hope you will continue to do so.  
  
Oh, and also, this story is 4 Parts long, so just over 1/4 of it is up. The parts are all generally the same length. Long, huh? _ So you won't have to worry about it ending any time soon…heheheh… Part 2 was actually written *after* the rest of it was complete, so that may explain the "style" change in my writing.  
  
On a third note, Melony and all other characters, places or items you do not recognize are © by me. Everything else, other than the story itself, is © by Nintendo and their respectful owners. (Blecch, 'blah blah,' I know… )  
  
Now, on with the story! ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Inquietude  
  
------------------------  
  
It was dark. Shadows enveloped the young Melony everywhere. Unable to see, her big blue eyes squinted in the darkness. Suddenly a loud blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the void. It shrieked for help.  
  
"No…! No…please…! Noo…!!!"  
  
There was a sharp metallic slice. Silence. A deep, heinous voice laughed menacingly. More screams came. Hundreds. Thousands. More sounds of slicing. Melony stood in the darkness, frozen with terror.  
  
"Run…" she heard something whisper. With all of her small strength, she fled away from the horrid screams and sounds, her little heart pounding from within her chest. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in sheer terror as she watched a sharp dagger plunge to her throat…  
  
Melony awoke with a gasp. Sweat beaded her forehead, her breathing in short, shaky gasps. She felt her throat. Nothing. It was fine.   
  
It was a dream, just a dream.  
  
Slowly Melony sat up, careful not to wake her sister in the bunk above. Shakily she walked over and climbed onto the window sill. Holding her Yoshi doll close, she gazed up at the many stars in the twilight sky. She curled herself into a ball and cried softly.  
  
------------------------  
  
Luigi flew silently through the night sky. How he hoped Mario would listen to him. Sighing heavily, he glanced at his watch. 3:37. He had to get back soon.   
  
Peach's Castle soon came into view. Their haven looked so eroded and terrible. It was startling to think that nearly fifty refugees, including him, could safely survive there. But how long would it last…?  
  
Luigi shuddered, suppressing the horrid thought. Nearing the crumbling, yet still solid doors, he prepared to land. Suddenly he gasped. Three Koopatrols were loitering aimlessly around the side of the castle. Quickly he tried to avoid them, but it was too late; they had already seen him.  
  
"What's that?!" one of them shouted.  
  
"It's a person, you idiot! Get him!"  
  
Luigi cringed. Immediately the three rushed toward him. Thinking quickly, he kicked them in the faces as he landed, causing them to topple to the ground in an almost comical fashion.  
  
They recovered quickly, though. Two of the guards fiercely grabbed him, pinning him back as the other repeatedly gave blows to his stomach and face. Luigi struggled to reach his left pocket while defending himself. Suddenly he pulled out a Fire Flower and stunned the aggressor. Throwing the other two off guard, he quickly spun around and bashed their scaly heads together.   
  
Luigi panted heavily, inspecting the unconscious Koopas. The others would have been proud of him. Shaking from the unexpected melee, he glanced at the castle's main doors. More troops stood outside. Luigi cringed. He would have to find another way inside.  
  
------------------------  
  
Daisy awoke from her sleep, startled. She had heard a loud thud from outside below.  
  
"What was that…?!" she whispered frightfully. She brusquely attuned her ears. Suddenly a loud shattering of glass echoed from outside. Daisy gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh…! Luigi, get up…! There's someone outside…!" She heard no response. "Luigi…?" The princess quickly looked over to his side of the bed. But he was not there.  
  
------------------------  
  
Mario continued to sit on the rooftop, staring at Bowser's monstrous Castle before his eyes. How torn apart he was—angry and heartbroken, stewing over what to do next. Suddenly he stood up; his face was fuming.  
  
"Ughhh! If *I* can't kill you, your precious child *will*! The prophecy! Listen to the prophecy! She WILL be avenged! You WILL be destroyed!"  
  
The overwhelming rage abruptly transformed into a cold, bitter misery. He stared hopelessly at the ground below, tightly closing his eyes. Something gently floated down from the sky and landed softly near him on the rooftop. From the corner of his eye, Mario saw it land. The little Star Twink watched him silently from above.   
  
Slowly Mario picked it up; it was an envelope. On the front was his name, beautifully scripted. He recognized this handwriting from somewhere. Carefully he opened the envelope, gently pulling out what appeared to be a letter. His eyes carefully landed upon the words.  
  
"My dearest Mario," He immediately tore his eyes from the stationery. It was from Peach. The terrible wounds from the dagger mercilessly ripped open once again, his heart flooding with the unbearable, painful memory. He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard.   
  
This was too much to bear. How could he possibly read this? He shook his head in agony. He *had* to read this. Slowly he forced his eyes to meet the calligraphic words.  
  
*I love you with all my heart. Please don't ever think that I would not. I know you tried your very best and hardest to save me, but it is already too late. Please, please, *please* don't go blaming yourself or anyone else. There was nothing that could have been done; it was inevitable.*  
  
Mario fought back bitter sobs, choking on the terrible lump in his throat. His vision grew blurry, the words fading in and out, but he forced himself to continue.  
  
*I have little energy left, so I will write sparingly. Please… Pray for my daughter, that she will not fall into the evil ways of the Koopas. I only hope that she will become wise and brave and strong, just as you are, my love. Please keep me dear in your heart. Please hold on without me. You must stay strong in these dark times. Don't ever, ever lose hope. I only wish I could see you and hold you and be able to kiss you one last time. Don't you ever give up, my love. I love you so, so much; I always will.  
  
*Truly only yours forever,  
  
*Peach*  
  
Painfully Mario closed his eyes. He struggled with his utmost being to suppress the overwhelming agony welling within his soul. The hero held the letter close against his chest, forcing back tears. Softly he kissed the frail stationery, the very scent of it reminding him of his sweet princess. Very gently, he folded it and placed it back into its envelope, as if it were a flower whose fragile beauty would wither in his hands. He carefully placed it into his pocket, where it would remain safe against him.  
  
Slowly he looked up at the dreary castle. His sharp blue eyes were terribly clouded over, seeming that his very essence had withered into a numb void of nonexistence. Sighing hopelessly, he turned away and flew off of the rooftop, far away from the castle into the starry night sky. Twink gave a weary smile and sullenly flew away, also, silent, unseen. 


End file.
